It has previously been proposed to hold various objects together with magnets, and British Pat. No. 774,664, published May 15, 1974, shows a notebook wherein the outer edges of the notebook are held together with magnetic material. It has also been the practice heretofore to use magnets to hold single sheets of paper or the like in place, and this is commonly done on surfaces in the home or office where there are magnetic metallic surfaces such as the door or side of a refrigerator or cabinet available to cooperate with a strong permanent magnet. Similarly, a single sheet of paper is held in position under a permanent magnet and armature arrangement in British Pat. No. 1,182,480, published Feb. 25, 1970. However, it has not, up to the present, been proposed to hold a large number of plain sheets of paper, such as 20 or 40, for example, with magnetic holding arrangements, in a notebook or folio.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a notebook or folio in which permanent magnet material is employed to hold a substantial number of sheets of paper in place within the notebook or folio.